The need to position an article rapidly and accurately with respect to an operative tool is a basic requirement in today's automated machinery. This requirement becomes particularly challenging when the article must be incrementally moved only when the operative tool is not engaging the article. As the size of the article increases, the problem of achieving a desired accuracy within the finite period of time allowed for positioning the article becomes even more difficult. This is in part attributable to the inertia of a large article. Inaccuracies can also occur as a result of the article itself flexing as it is being quickly moved. This can be particularly problematical when the workpiece is being held at a considerable distance from the point of tool operation. In this regard, any bending or flexing of the workpiece will result in a substantial error at the point of tool operation.